iSee Clearly
by schillingklaus
Summary: In turn for a date with Freddie, Magic Malika offers him to find his father using a crystal ball.


**iSee Clearly**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Legalnotice**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the shows or other works of arts.

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Genres**:

* * *

Fluff, Family, Friendship, Spiritual, Mystery, Supernatural

******Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_,_Drake & Josh_,_Unfabulous_,_Zoey 101_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_,_True Jackson VP_

******Summary**:

* * *

Magic Malika helps Freddie to find his lost father. It also leads to a flabbergasting discovery for Carly.

******People**:

* * *

almost everyone and his dog

******Timeline**:

* * *

diverges during third season _The iCarly Show_, second season _True Jackson VP_, post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Paranormal25_, claim _Zoey 101__,__Drake & Josh__,__The iCarly Show_, prompt _Clairvoyance_

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Philosophy20_, claim _Nevel Papperman_, prompt _6th sense_

The story is also written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers100_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompts _Sixth Sense_

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Return of the Scary Witch

* * *

Chapter 2 Visions

* * *

Chapter 3 Royal Hints

* * *

Chapter 4 Who Is Walter?

* * *

Chapter 5 Première Theater

* * *

Chapter 6 The Party

* * *

Chapter 7 Josh Nichols

* * *

Chapter 8 Freddie's Dad — Sam's Mom

* * *

Chapter 9 The encounter

* * *

Chapter 10 Conclusion

* * *

**Chapter 1 Return of the Scary Witch**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

November 8, 2009

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carlotta Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay

* * *

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were just back from school.

Sam yawned. 'Mrs. Briggs was so boring…'

Carly nodded. 'But you say that after any class.'

Sam shrugged. 'I'm also hungry. Have you got a pork chop for me?'

Spencer shook his head. 'You've emptied my fridge — again — from head to toe.'

Freddie grinned, while he checked his mailbox. 'Oh, Malika[1:1] sent me a new message.'

Carly shuddered. 'The gross witch that annoyed you so much at the school dance?'

Freddie nodded. 'She writes that she's sorry, and she wants us to give it another try.'

Sam scratched her head. 'She may be gaga, but if she may magically create a pork chop in my hands, I say… go and date her!'

Freddie grunted.

Carly groaned with despair. 'She was so… scary. I would run away. How dare you, Sam?'

Sam confirmed that she was still hungry. 'Is it my fault that Spencer has not restocked the fridge?'

Spencer coughed. 'Last month, I've spent 200 bucks for food for Sam.'

Sam bellowed, 'You're so mean. Give me my pork chops!'

Spencer remained tough. 'No!'

Sam pouted. 'OK, then Dorkweird has to date Malika, and…'

Freddie shook his head. 'Nopes!'

Sam armlocked Freddie.'Come on, you lazy Freddork! Let's go.'

Freddie cried for Carly's and Spencer's help, but it was in vain.

Carly and Spencer just shrugged helplessly. _Nobody wanted to try to resist Sam's bulging arguments, anyways._

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Malika's bedroom

******People**:

* * *

Magic Malika, Samantha Puckett,Fredward Benson

* * *

Malika grinned when she opened her door for Sam and Freddie. 'Hi snuggleward, I knew that you would come back to me.'

Freddie tried to protest.

Sam smiled. 'If you can create me some pork chops, I'll leave you that dork.'

Malika sighed. 'Sorry, but it's not possible to create food from nothing.'

Sam was disappointed.

Freddie grinned. 'Sam, we may now return to Carly.'

Sam nodded. 'Of course, or, wait, I will return there. I leave you here, anyways, so I don't have to bear your presence when I play the latest girls-only video game with Carly. Bye-bye!' She pushed Freddie into the opposite corner, turned around, and left through the door, closing it with a bang.

Freddie shivered. 'No, Sam! You can't…'

But Sam could do that, and she did it.

Freddie blew dense, billowing smoke through his nostrils.

Malika grinned. 'So, how do you like your dates? Dinner and movie, or maybe some club?'

Freddie grunted with despair.

Malika giggled.

Freddie stood up. 'Mom is already looking for me! You can't keep me here any longer without getting into trouble.'

Malika shook her head. 'I doubt so.'

Freddie looked aghast. 'What do you mean?'

Malika cackled. 'You think mom is sitting at home, waiting for you?'

Freddie nodded solemnly. DrakeMalika shook her head. 'She's on a date with Mr. Devlin[1:2]'

Freddie didn't believe Malika.

The witch grinned. 'I've seen them in my crystal ball, right before you came in.' She pointed at some transparent spherical object.

Freddie grunted. 'There's no such thing as clairvoyance, sixth sense, or whatsoever!'

Malika shrugged. 'You don't have to believe me…' She rubbed at her crystal ball, saying some scary Latin words.

Freddie glared aghast when he could discern the schemes of his mother in some noble restaurant, drinking wine with someone who might be Mr. Devlin, and making a lot of tasteless jokes. He pondered. 'Mom!' _Maybe it was just a manipulated hologram. There was still no reason for believing that scary fury._

Malika sighed. 'Still don't believe me?'

Freddie shrugged. 'What are Spencer, Sam, and Carly doing, right now?'

Malika grinned. 'Let's see…' She talked more hardly comprehensible stuff.

Freddie was surprised when he saw Carly and Sam playing _Build A Bra III : The Return Of The Big Bra_, while Spencer was working on his current sculpture. _That was impossible to achieve with a manipulated hologram. But there must have been some technological trick._ 'Is there a hidden cam?' _There would have had to be one in Carly's loft, but also one in that noble restaurant, run by Ricky Flame_[_1:3_]

Malika laughed. 'No way! It's my sixth sense that allows me to make us see all that.'

Freddie coughed. 'There's no such thing as sixth sense, or curses, or omens…'

Malika shrugged. 'Oh Fredsweet, do you really want to die in your ignorance!'

Freddie grunted.

Malika smiled. 'Is there nobody whom you always wanted to watch secretly? If we deated, my sixth sense would serve you.'

Freddie sighed. _What an annoying thing. But there was indeed something…_ 'OK, Malika, but you need to find me someoe first, then I will date you.'

Malika nodded. 'Sounds fair!'

Freddie grinned. 'My mom and my dad have gone different ways before I could call him _dad_. I haven't come to see him, I haven't got any clue what he looks like, or how he talks, nor do I know his name. Help me find my dad, and I will date you.'

Malika agreed. 'Let's seal the deal!' She took a parchment scroll and some ancient ink, writing a contract. 'Sign it in the lower right corner, where that little skull is!'

Freddie was seized by a downright creepy feeling.

Malika remarked that he needed to wet the ink with his sweat, blood, or urine.

As Freddie's fear had made him sweat like crazy, the choice was not a hard one to make.

Malika grinned. 'It won't be easy, so prepare for a few frustrations on your way, but, finally, you will know whose son you are.'

Freddie agreed.

Malika looked into her ball. 'Oops, your mom and Mr. Devlin are done making out… just for clarity's sake, do you wish me to keep that info about your mom and Mr. Devlin a secret?'

Freddie nodded. 'Absolutely!' He sighed, and he walked home. 'See you!' _Mom and Mr. Devlin? That was so… No pupils liked Mr. Devlin, not even Malika. Mom was thoroughly disappointing, should the information turn out as true. And finding dad would be amazing. Maybe he could stop mom from marrying that teacher. Whatever…_

Malika smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Visions**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

November 9, 2009

******Place**:

* * *

the Shay loft

******People**:

* * *

Carlotta Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay

* * *

Sam grinned. 'Awwww… who is going to date Malika?'

Freddie grunted. 'Only if I can find my dad with her help, using her crystal ball.'

Carly smiled. 'Wow, Freddie starts believing in magics…'

Freddie grunted. 'I don't! But maybe she uses some foul technology, and I will find out…'

Sam smirked. 'Or you will suffer from Malika's evil revenge. Woooooo!' _Of course there was no such thing as magics, but everything is great as long as it serves the purpose of annoying Freddie._

Freddie jumped at Sam's throat.

Carly separated the combattants.

Spencer shrugged. 'I still don't understand… maybe it's something like my magic meatball…'

Carly was upset. 'Never ever mention that junk again!'

Spencer moaned.

Carly sighed. 'OK, Freddie, why hasn't she already started looking for him?'

Freddie replied, 'well, she says that nothing comes from nothing. She needs something to concentrate on, memories, lost belongings…'

Sam smiled.'I remember when my mom dated a soothsayer…'

Carly was excited. 'Tell me!'

Sam shrugged. 'He foretold mom a loss of a large amount of bucks…'

Carly wanted to know, 'and then?'

Sam sighed. 'Then he ran away with mom's money, leaving us flat.'

Freddie grinned.

Sam glared back at Freddie. 'Aw…. whose mom is now dating Mr. Devlin?'

Freddie grunted, 'I don't know that for sure. Malika just makes me believe that she sees the two of them in her crystal sphere.'

Carly pitied Freddie. 'That would be terrible. We should find out whether it's true, and then we have to do something about that.'

Freddie agreed. 'The whole school will make fun of me, if my mom dates a teacher.'

Sam grinned. 'Aw, my mom has already dated everything from a surgeon to a hobo.'

Freddie groaned, 'That's why she can afford all the plastic surgery, and eye lasering…'

Sam shook her head. 'The surgeon has left her years ago. Her recent surgeries have been performed by some teenager from Melanie's boarding school, down the road from _Come On_ inn, where we resided when we socked it to Dingo.[2:1]'

Freddie coughed. 'That is gross…'

Carly added, 'and illegal.'

Sam shrugged. 'OK, it may be, but I've never claimed that we Pucketts did anything the legal way.'

Carly shrugged. 'That would suprise me.'

Freddie agreed wholeheartedly. 'Just one thing: There is no Melanie, hence there's no boarding school.'

Sam groaned, 'believe what you want, Dorkward!'

Carly moaned, 'hey, behave! What does your mom say about the rumours concerning herself and Mr. Devlin?'

Freddie coughed. 'I better don't ask her. If it's false, she will be mad because I accused her of such a gross deed, if it's true, she won't admit it, anyways.'

Carly sighed, 'probably…'

Sam grinned. 'OK, get someone to follow your mom around, like a detective!'

Carly looked aghast.

Freddie shrugged. 'That would be like spying on my own mom, and that's… what I'm going to do.'

Carly was surprised.

Sam grinned. 'Use a microchip?'

Freddie shook his head. 'She controls me often with a scanner, and such a microchip would cause the scanner to go insane, and thus it would betray the action. We need to send someone to sneak after mom.'

Carly and Sam nodded.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

November 10,2009

******Place**:

* * *

locker hall of Ridgeway School

******People**:

* * *

Carlotta Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Gibson Carlsen, assorted pupils and teachers (background)

* * *

Sam grabbed Gibby's belt.

Gibby protested, 'Don't touch me there!'

Sam shrugged. 'If you wore a shirt, I wouldn't have to give you that many wedgies.'

Carly and Freddie snickered.

Sam explained their plan. 'OK, Gibby, your job is to follow Freddie's mom around, and report back to us. You understand that?'

Gibby nodded. 'What's in it for me?'

Sam grunted, 'Your panties won't be ripped into half!'

Gibby sighed. 'OK!'

Sam grinned.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

November 11,2009

******Place**:

* * *

Malika's room

******People**:

* * *

Magic Malika, Carlotta Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson

* * *

Freddie, Carly, and Sam entered the room.

Malika smiled. 'Have you found anything from your dad?'

Freddie nodded. 'This is a broken molar of dad… mom conserves it in a glass, as a bad example, in order to get me brush my teeth five times a day.'

Carly almost threw up.

Sam smiled. 'Dentists suck! I have never been to any since my mom had dated one, until Carly dragged me to that charlatan named Dr. Wheeler.'[2:2]

Malika nodded. 'OK…'

Freddie also remarked that his dad used to buy second-hand underwear, contracting strange skin diseases. 'Mom buys me now fresh underwear every week, of the anti-bacteria sort, and she brushes me all over in the bath tub.'

Sam grinned.

Carly had to vomit. 'Sorry!'

Malika chanted a spell.

A bolt of lightning shot forth from her fingers, turning the puke into dust.

Freddie wanted to assert that Carly felt better.

Carly sighed.

Malika polished her crystal ball. 'Aum…aum…aum…aum _mani padme hum_[2:3].'

Sam looked aghast. 'Is she gaga?'

Carly urged Sam to stay silent, as Malika needed to concentrate.

Malika stammered. 'OK, I see a crowded room with many people…'

Carly, Freddie, and Sam took turns watching as well.

Freddie sighed with despair, 'so, one of them is my dad … great, and it could be just anywhere…'

Carly comforted Freddie. 'Sorry!'

Sam looked once more. 'Wait, that's a _stingray_!'

Carly and Freddie glared aghast.

Sam sighed. 'The _stingray_ is _the crest of the Pacific Coast academy_, the latter being _Melanie's boarding school_.'

Carly shrugged. 'You mean, Freddie's dad is now at Melanie's school?'

Sam nodded.

Freddie was excited. 'Just which one of those many people?'

Malika shrugged. 'Sorry, that was enough for now, my concentration is waning.'

Carly groaned.

Sam suggested to go to Melanie's boarding school and look for him. _It's most likely nonsense, but getting rid of Freddie for some time was a good thing, anyways._

Freddie smiled. 'Cool… but… mom will hardly let me go there.'

Carly agreed. 'Yeah, she wouldn't be your mom if she allowed for that.'

Sam scratched her head. 'Mom is going for a surgical removal of her bile gland, the week of Thanksgiving. She may take us there.'

Freddie swore to never go on a ride in a car steered by Sam's mom.

Carly nodded. 'You don't have to, Freddie. Sam and I, we will do that, with Melanie's help. You stay here and keep on spying on your mom. We will report back unto you on a regular base.'

Freddie smiled. 'OK, you're great, Carly!'

Carly insisted in Freddie thanking Sam, as well.

Freddie did so, albeit with disgust.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Royal Hints**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

start of thanksgiving week, early morning

******Place**:

* * *

parking lot of _Pacific Coast Academy_

******People**:

* * *

Melanie Puckett,[3:1], Sam Puckett, Ma Puckett, Carly Shay, Quinn Pensky (phone)

* * *

Melanie had already expected her family and carly at the drop site. She hugged her mom. She tried to hug Sam.

But the latter just scoffed and walked away.

Carly shook Melanie's hand.

Melanie picked her cellular phone. 'I have to call the surgeon…' She typed a long number. 'Hi Quinn! This is Melanie! Your victim is here…' She giggled.

Quinn had recently graduated from _Pacific Coast Academy_, and she was now a tutor for science classes. She studied regularly at nearby _Caltech_. She promised to cut Ma Puckett open in the evening hours.

Melanie nodded solemnly. 'Good bye, Quinn!' She terminated the call. 'OK, now I may show you to your rooms. Mom will live in the basement where Quinn is going to operate once she's here.'

Ma Puckett nodded proudly.

Carly shivered with excessive disgust.

Sam calmed Carly down. 'Ma Puckett is accostumed to that!'

Carly sighed.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_101 Brenner Hall_

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Melanie Puckett, Sam Puckett, Ashley Blake[3:2], Prince Gabriel[3:3] (later)

* * *

Carly and Sam were flabbergasted when they saw their dormitory room.

It was painted in bright pink, pretty large, and more.

Their roomie was already here. It was a Hollywood tween star.

Sam recognised her. 'Ashley Blake?'

Ashley turned around and grinned. 'Ah, new slaves!'

Carly gasped, 'slaves?'

Melanie shrugged.

Ashley commanded, 'I need a foot massage. Slave Shay, rub my feet. Your hands need to be warm between 90 and 100 degrees.'

Carly coughed. 'I give you a massage somewhere else!'

Sam poked Carly. 'She's a bit naughty. I will serve you, instead.' Sam did not like to flatter the diva, but they needed to get anywhere.

Ashley nodded with grim determination.

Carly could bnot understand Sam. 'I'm not naughty!'

Melanie giggled.

Sam sighed. 'Freddie keeps on refusing to believe that I've got a monocygotic twin. Actually, I've got several of them.'

Carly had not known that. 'What?'

Sam shrugged. 'Melanie just happens to be the only one that isn't in prison or on parole like me.'

Carly sighed. 'Freddie will never believe that, even if your sisters were around him all at the same time.'

'We'd kill him,' swore Sam.

Melanie giggled.

Carly shrugged.

Melanie continued, 'talking about more twins…'

Sam and Carly listened carefully.

Melanie snickered. 'There's a new student here who looks a lot like Freddie, so to speak…'

Sam scoffed. 'Freddie is such a hypocritical bastard, he denies me to have twins, while he…'

Carly poked Sam, 'he may not know about that…'

Sam looked quizzically.

Melanie sighed. 'Well, he should be on his way here.' She picked up her cellular phone and started typing away. 'Hi Gabriel, the girls from Seattle are here…'

Gabriel promised to hurry up.

Ashley grinned.

A few minutes later, there was a sound of someone knocking at the door.

Melanie opened. 'Hi, may I introduce… his majesty Prince Gabriel!'

Carly's and Sam's eyes bugged out.

Sam remarked, 'he's hot!'

Strangely, the little monarch did not look substantially different from Freddie, who, according to Sam, was nothing but a dorky dweeb.

Carly agreed wholeheartedly with Sam.

Melanie shook her head. 'Prince Gabriel, this is Samantha Puckett, the queen of ham!' She chuckled mercilessly.

Sam fell on her knees and kissed Gabriel's hands.

Ashley looked suspiciously at Sam.

Carly bowed low.

Ashley stood up. 'Sir Gabriel, that was enough respect for the low folk!'

The prince did not understand quite.

Melanie whispered into Carly's ears, 'Ashley made him believe that foreign princes in Los Angeles are obliged to marry female Hollywood stars. Guess who is now his new official fiancé?'

Carly coughed.

Neither Sam nor Carly were really willing to leave the little prince unto the lunatic diva.

Melanie explained, 'last year, Prince Gabriel found a locket in his mother's abandoned belongings.'

The monarch smiled. He fumbled with his pockets. Then he opened the locket. 'Nobody at my court wants to tell me about it, but I suppose that the locket belongs to my real dad.'

Carly and Sam were consternated.

There was a picture of a man in the locket.

Melanie explained. 'Quinn Pensky has invented a so-called quinnocular, which is like five telescopes in one,[3:4] and it may see things that are hard to see otherwise. The amulet bears a faded inscription…'

Carly and Sam gasped.

Prince Gabriel nodded and said, 'in love, Walter … that's what the locket's inscription says.'

The locket also contained an old photograph, probably of said Walter.

Carly tried to sum it up. 'So some unknown Walter is Prince Gabriel's real dad.'

The royal teenager nodded solemnly. 'So do I think. But it would cause a big scandal if it became public back at my home. I could never return to my court…'

Ashley glared.

Of course an illegitimate prince would be of no worth for her.

Carly announced her conclusions: 'Malika must have sensed Gabriel and the amulet…'

Sam coughed. 'You mean… that mystery Walter is also Freddweeb's dad?'

Carly nodded solemnly.

'Weird,' bellowed Sam.

The prince sighed. 'I have to find him. But it needs to stay our secret…'

Melanie said that she could ask Quinn to do some genetic tests.

Sam beamed. 'Do those tests require poking Freddork with a very long needle?' She imagined Freddie whimper with agony.

Melanie shook her head. 'A hair from his nose would be enough. She does those things on a regular base.'

Carly sighed. 'We could check Freddie…' She was not sure what Freddie wqas going to think about those news.

In any case, Mrs. Benson should not have been informed yet.

Carly knew that Marissa would have gone insane over it.

Sam shrugged. 'She is already gaga…'

Carly nodded. 'Too true… which sane woman would date someone like Mr. Devlin?'

Sam explained. 'that's a very very evil teacher of ours…'

Melanie and Prince Gabriel understood those concerns.

Alas, they had to call Freddie and report back to him.

But how to tell him those news?

Gabriel announced that he was appointed for lunch with his room-mate Dustin Brooks for some class project.

Melanie nodded. 'OK. You should know that Dustin is a great fan of _iCarly_. Do you want to get to know him?'

Sam and Carly decided to wait with this. They were already too much exhausted, and they needed to think about many things and get some sleep before facing more fans.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Who Is Walter?**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day, big break time

******Place**:

* * *

locker hall in _Ridgeway_

******People**:

* * *

Gibby Carlsen, Freddie Benson, many anonymous pupils (background), Mr. Devlin (later)

* * *

Freddie was standing next to his open locker, ready for changing the contents of his school bag. He deposited his gym equipment.

His mom insisted in him changing his underwear frequently, espoecially after sweating.

Gibby walked past Freddie.

'Captain Ahab to Ishmail… do you hear me?' whispered Freddie into Gibby's direction.

Gibby stammered. 'Who is Ishmail? Who is Captain Ahab?'

Freddie grunted desperately, 'we've talked about everything last night… these are our code names. You are Ishmail, I'm Captain Ahab. You've got it?'

Gibby grinned. 'Of course!' He removed his shirt and stuffed it into Freddie's open locker. 'Because I'm awesome! Or so says my mom.'

Freddie sighed. 'So, have you observed Moby Dick?'

Gibby stammered, 'whom? What?'

Freddie grunted, 'my mom. We have agreed on assigning unto her the code name _Moby Dick_! Why do you think we had that reunion?'

Gibby grinned. 'Which reunion?'

Freddie was losing his patience. 'We were coordinating our efforts. Your job is to observe my mom and Mr. Devlin.'

Gibby grinned. 'Oh yeah! Of course! I always fullfil my duty.'

Freddie smiled.

It had taken him five minutes more than expected to start talking abou the subject at the heart of the matter.

Gibby smiled. 'I was in the restaurant. Your mom and Devlin were sitting at the table.'

Freddie nodded with despair. 'OK, so what happened?'

Gibby beamed, replying 'I walked up to them, and I greeted them in a friendly manner.'

Freddie was consternated. 'You idiot!'

Gibby did not understand the reason for Freddie's unjustified complaint. 'What was wrong?'

Freddie explained impatiently, 'it was your task to observe mom and Mr. Devlin secretly. Now they know that you know that they are dating,…'

That phrase was too complicated for Gibby's simple and straightforward yet logical mind.

Alas, this was not the first event of the dqay that had made Freddie upset.

He had received a report from Malibu. He could not believe his eyes. _Were they ever going to put an end to that crap? There was no such Melanie, and there was certainly no Gabriel, let alone a Prince Gabriel. Why did Carly and Sam believe Freddie dumb enough to fall for every lie? They could do that to Gibby, but not to him, never! He was way too smart for believing in girls' tasteless jokes, wasn't he?_ He sighed deeply. Nevertheless, he decided on contacting Malika.

Carly and Sam kept on fooling him mercilessly.

So… what was there left for Freddie to lose?

Certainly not much.

Mr. Devlin walked past him.

Freddie had a hard time dissuading himself from jumping around and punching the teacher hard.

Most pupils would have adored him for that.

And the only teachers that did not hate Mr. Devlin were Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, evening hours

******Place**:

* * *

Malika's apartment

******People**:

* * *

Magic Malika, Fredward Benson, Nevel Papperman (later)

* * *

Freddie entered Malika's room.

She was shuffling tarot cards and burning frankincense. 'Oh, Freddie!'

Freddie moaned, 'it's all pointless now. We may as well have our date to get over with it, and then I may jump off the edge of the roof of the _Empire State Building_.'

Malika looked quizzical.

Freddie moaned. 'Carly and Sam keep on making fun of me…'

Malike giggled. 'How would they do so?'

Freiie told Malika what he had heard from Spencer. 'Gabriel… Walter… that makes no sense…'

Malike giggled. 'Just one thing… I have never been interested in you…'

Freddie choked. _So all girls were just making fun of him. Sam, Carly, Malika… and his mom was the worst of all._

Malika explained, 'I already have got a boyfriend. And we had a bet about you and Carly and Sam…'

Freddie almost threw up. 'What?'

Malika's wardrobe opened itself from the inside.

Nevel Papperman stepped outside. 'Fredward!'

Freddie went pale. 'Nevel? You are Malika's…'

Nevel grinned. 'Jealous?'

Freddie shook his head. 'Never!'

Nevel nodded. 'Very good, as I won't part with Malika.'

The witch nodded. 'Honestly, the bet is about the following:'

Nevel continued, 'I claim that Malika can't foretell, not with all her cards and crystal balls, or horoscopes, whether Carly or Sam will marry you.'

Freddie laughed his hindside off. 'Me and Sam? How would you ever think that…'

Malika grinned, 'I saw you kissing … by means of my crystal ball.'

Freddie went pale. 'So… what is Malika predicting?'

Nevel laughed. 'We won't tell you, as that could influence you and change your mind. That's properly the reason why I doubt that Malika may predict decidions controlled by feelings, only by reasons.'

Malika nodded. 'Truly, I don't make a difference between reasons and feelings. And I try to convince Nevel that they are actually the same.'

Nevel explained, 'I feel that Malika's theory might be right, but I know that it is not reasonable.'

Freddie did not believe in predicting the future, anyways. 'So… no help with finding my dad? I mean, I don't believe in it being possible, but… it was all a joke, right? You would never help me.'

Nevel shook his head. 'Oh Freddie. My parents have never been really together. I've been separated from dad since birth. I do know where he lives and stuff, but his wife does not know that he has got illegitimate children. I would not make fun of your siytuation, nor get Malika to make fun of it.'

Freddie sighed. _It felt somehow good to know that even Nevel's malice had its boundaries._

Malika took her crystal ball. 'Actually, what your girls told you, those may be informations that help me even further. Prince Gabriel… Walter… that's something to concentrate on. Unless your girls have lied, of course…'

Freddie shrugged.

Malika rubbed her crystal ball.

Nevel asked, 'is it OK for me to stay here?'

Freddie nodded.

Malika squealed. 'Oh yeah, that's it… I see a cinema…'

'Where?' asked Freddie.

Malika continued, 'I don't see that, but its name is _Premi'__e__re Theater_'

Nevel chuckled. 'There are probably many theatres with such a name…'

Malika described a lady running the cinema. And she read the list of the movies that were up for presentation.

Freddie smiled. 'OK, let me write that list down. Then I will check the programmes of all cinemas named _Première Theatre_ that I can find online, compare the names,…'

Nevel smiled. 'Brilliant!'

* * *

**Chapter 5 Première Theater**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

early next morning

******Place**:

* * *

Freddie's room

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Nevel Papperman (phone), Marissa Benson (voice)

* * *

Freddie had not really gone to bed, but he had fallen asleep over his laptop and been staying like this all night through.

His cellular phone rang.

He yawned like a bear. Then he picked up his mobile phone. 'Fredward Benson…'

Nevel grinned. 'Hi Freddie! It's Nevel Papperman …'

Freddie was suddenly much more awake.

Nevel announced, 'I've figured that there's a _Première Theater_ in San Diego, near the Mexican border. And they show almost exactly the movies that Malika had seen in thge long list.'

Freddie had tried to do the same research, but he could not stay on his feet. 'Really? That's fantastic!'

Too bad Mexico was so far away.

Freddie wondered, 'can't Malika teleport me there?'

Nevel had to brake Freddie's enthusiasm. 'She can't teleport people to a random location. She must have been there, or she must know someone in person who is there. And she doesn't. Otherwise she would have rather recognised San Diego in her vision.'

Freddie pouted.

Nevel remarked, 'on the other hand, Lod Angeles is not that far away from San Diego. Sorry, I have to feed my porcupine[5:1]' He was off.

Nevel sighed. _Those were exciting news!_

Mom called, 'Freddie, it's time for your tick bath!'

Freddie yawned, 'yeah mom…'

Marissa wondered why Freddie was in such a state. Usually, she would have been alerted, but she cared much about her dates with Devlin than about Freddie.

Freddie thought that the return of his dad might have stopped Marissa from dating Devlin. _But maybe his dad was even worse?_

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

lunch time

******Place**:

* * *

cafeteria of the _Pacific Coast Academy_

******People**:

* * *

Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett, Ashley Blake, many other pupils (background), Chaunsee[5:2] (phone)

* * *

Carly had just read a message from Freddie.

Her eyes bugged out.

Sam wondered what was going on.

Carly moaned, 'Freddie has found a trace of Walter… in a theatre in San Siego!'

Melanie smiled. 'Less than 200 miles from here…'

Sam wondered, 'you think we could go there?'

Melanie nodded solemnly.

'_Première_ Theater ?'

Carly nodded. 'You know it?'

Ashley relied arrogantly, 'sometimes, my première parties take place over there. One of them is Thursday night.'

Sam grinned. 'Do they have barbecue ribs at those parties?'

Ashley nodded.

Sam cheered. 'Off to San Diego!'

Ashley scratched her head. 'I'm not sure I can take you mobs with me…'

Sam pouted.

'Not even as your slaves?' Carly looked like a puppy.

Ashley shrugged. 'OK!'

Melanie remarked. 'Ashley's brother Vince uses to accompany her as her body guard. He's really hot. He has been our quarterback for two years.'

Carly swooned. 'Quarterbacks are always hot!'

Sam nodded.

'Wait,' intervened Ashley, 'prepare for encountering a girl that looks like Carly at that cinema!'

Carly choked. 'What I'm unique!'

Sam giggled. 'Once upon a time, I have thought that Freddie was unique. But a today…'

Carly sighed with despair. 'Who dares to look like me?'

Ashley grinned. 'Her name is Megan Parker. Her step-brother Josh worked at _Première Theater_, maybe he still does… He's a worse dork than your Freddie…'

'He isn't,' replied Sam, 'noone may be worse than Dorkward!'

Ashley grinned.

Carly comforted Sam upon her impression of a world breaking down. 'Once we are there, Malika may teleport Freddie to San Diego.'

Ashley started unwrapping her cellular phone and typing some digits. 'Hi Chaunsee, may I still book two more guests for the première party of our Thanksgiving special?'

Chaunsee agreed.

Ashley nodded. 'It's OK!'

Carly wondered, 'what Thanksgiving special?'

Ashley replied, '_Gladiator Kids_, a show by Malcolm Reese. You will be in the back row…'

Carly pouted. 'That Megan Parker… is she by any chance related to Drake, my rock idol?'

Sam beamed brightly. 'Drake Parker?'

Ashley nodded. 'He's annoying…'

Carly and Sam did not want to believe Ashley.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

evening of same day

******Place**:

* * *

San Diego, _Première Theatre_

******People**:

* * *

Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Megan Parker, Tyler[5:3], Helen Baxter, Crazy Steve, many cinema guests (background)

* * *

Helen Baxter, the owner of the theatre, chased Josh Nichols mercilessly around. 'The girls' toilets need to be polished. Steve, inform the toilet users that danger is ahead!'

Josh moaned when he grabbed the broom and a bucket.

Crazy Steve took a megaphone, yelling a warning.

Josh disappeared.

Drake giggled. 'I'm really going to play at the Thanksgiving Special Party?'

Helen nodded.

Megan shook her head. 'I hate boring parties with too many boobs.'

Tyler, her boyfriend, agreed wholeheartedly. 'Those jerks and drama queens are all the same. At least you're unique and different from anyone…'

Megan smiled. 'I know!' She rubbed her lips against Tyler's temples. 'Too bad my former friend Ashley Blake is in the special.'

Drake twitched in a way that is usually reserved for Josh. 'Ashley The demon from hell?'

Megan chuckled.

Helen could not help but confirm Megan's statement. 'She has got her own slaves, though. So you don't need to do any dirty jobs for her.'

Drake sighed with relief.

Helen announced, 'and, believe it or not, a real prince will be with her.'

Drake wondered, 'who?'

Helen shrugged. 'prince Gabriel from Somewhereihaveneverheardbefo re.'

Drake chuckled.

Helen announced, 'I don't want Josh toloiter around here during the party.'

Drake nodded. 'He's a party killer.'

Megan remarked, 'he has inherited that from his dad, an embarrassing lamer.'

Drake agreed, 'Walter is the nightmare of any party. I wonder whether Josh's mom was any different.'

Megan sighed. 'Do you want me to do some research about his mom?'

Drake scratched his head. 'Behind his back?' Megan grinned and nodded solemnly.

Drake sighed. 'Sure, go ahead!' Usually, he hated his sister, but this time he was proud of her.

Megan grabbed Tyler's wrists. 'Our movie starts!'

Tyler stood up and followed his girlfriend. He grabbed a large box of popcorn, whispering how will you look for Josh's mom?

Megan replied, 'with a crystal ball!'

Tyler giggled. 'Cool!'

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Party**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Thanksgiving eve, after 7 p.m.

******Place**:

* * *

lounge of _Première Theatre_

******People**:

* * *

Helen Baxter, Gavin, Crazy Steve, Drake Parker, Megan Parker, Malcolm Reese, Chaunsee, Lola Martinez, Shelby Marx[6:1], Ashley Blake (later), Vincent Blake (later), Prince Gabriel (later), Carly Shay (later), Samantha Puckett, a bunch of anonymous guests and paparazzi (background)

* * *

The lounge of _Première Theater_ was filling.

Helen grinned. 'The biggest business of my life is coming!'

Megan yawned heartily.

Helen wondered, 'have you taken care of Josh?'

Megan and Drake nodded solemnly.

'I've locked him into a wardrobe,' admitted Megan.

'Good,' replied Helen, 'that's the best you could do! You deserve a raise!'

'But we don't even work here,' replied Drake and Megan.

Helen grinned. 'I know, but you get your raise, anyways'

Drake and Megan beamed proudly.

Many guests from Hollywood were already present.

Alas, Ashley Blake and a few others were missing badly.

Malcolm Reese looked at his butler Chaunsee.

'The limousine is already in the streets of San Diego,' assured Chaunsee.

Lola Martinez, one of the star teenage actresses, was not in a hurry.

Vince Blake had been her fiancé for some time.

Lola had never liked Ashley, her worst competitor.

In addition, Ashley had incited Vince into feigning being in love with Lola, just as a means of getting back at Lola's friend Chase bartholomew Matthews.

The latter guy had once effected the expulsion of Vince Blake from _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Shelby tried to calm her similar-looking cousin down. 'I haven't made it a s your stunt-double just in order to watch you going insane because of some diva.'

Chaunsee's two-way-radio rang. He picked it up. 'Chaunsee… hello? Roger!'

Vince Blake replied. 'OK, we are stuck at the parking place. I have to fight my way through a bunch of fans jamming the entrance! Roger!'

Helen wondered whether to send security guards.

Malcolm shook his head. 'Vince beats up fans on a regular base, he doesn't need any help.'

Chaunsee concluded, 'do what you need to do. There's no need for showing mercy. Roger and over!'

Malcolm sighed with relief.

Helen anounced, 'Miss Blake has just arrived at the parking lot. She will be here any minute!'

Barring Lola and Drake, everyone applauded.

Lola snuck up to Drake, asking 'you're not a fan of Ashley?'

Drake sighed. 'No longer, that's a long story.'

Lola remembered that Drake was assumed to be one of the best kissers of California. 'I think we may let them celebrate Ashley here in the spotlights. I know some more interesting things we could do in some dark corner!'

Drake glared hornily at Lola. 'Sure!'

Lola grabbed Drake into one of the corners in order to make out with him.

Megan watched that scene with disgust.

Drake switched girls faster than his undergarments.

Finally. Vince Blake showed up in the entrnce, giving arrogantly grinning Ashley a piggy back ride.

Lola and Drake refused to pay attention to them.

Vince put Ashley off his shoulders. 'OK, Malcolm, there's your star!'

Ashley grinned. 'Do you already know my fiancé Prince Gabriel?'

Helen and Malcolm were flabbergasted. 'A real prince?'

Prince Gabriel bowed with royal elegance in front of Helen and Malcolm.

Megan's eyes scratched the scene.

Megan was consternated. 'Toplin![6:2] What are you doing here?'

Alas, nobody knew of any Toplin.

Shelby asked Malcom Reese, 'shall I kick that beast out? She wondered why that obnoxious girl looked so much like her friend Carly.'

Megan glared with disgust at the little monarch.

Shelby got in position.

Ashley was upset. 'Megan, how dare you…'

Drake intervened. 'Stop…. Toplin Wheeler?' He vaguely remembered.

Startled by everything, Lola told Shelby to calm down. 'You know, certain people just happen to look alike…' She grinned, as she was very hard to tell from Shelby.

Helen, still upset by Megan's behaviour, started listening.

Drake explained, 'I was once invited to his elder brother Thornton's birthday party. Megan was invited, too, by Thornton's little brother who had a crush on her. You must be him!'

Megan nodded solemnly.

Prince Gabriel shook his head. 'I have never heard of any Toplin, Thornton,or Wheeler.'

Ashley glared at Megan with disgust.

The prince was like paralysed, _First Fredward Benson, then Toplin Wheeler… how many unknown relatives did he have in America?_ 'Sorry, I need some timeout.'

Ashley wondered about her fiancé. 'But Gabriel, we haven't even watched the movie!'

Carly and Sam did not have the extreme luck of being carried on a quarterback's muscle-laden shoulders.

For that reason, it had taken them a bit longer to make it into the party room.

Sam noticed the buffet.

There was nothing to stop her from pouncing upon the spare ribs with delicious barbecue sauce.

Carly tried to calm Sam down, but she failed miserably. Then she noticed Megan Parker. _Ashley had been right. Megan looked really similar._

Megan had just calmed down when she noticed Carly. 'Who's that?'

Drake was totally confused. _Shelby and Lola were one thing, Toplin and the prince something completely else. But why was there a doppelganger of Megan? Yet another Megan was impossible to bear. Double-hell!_

Helen was almost collapsed.

Malcolm caught the former star actress[6:3] and cinema giant in his arms. 'Sorry! I don't know who let her in… Chaunsee?'

The butler sighed deeply. 'Sorry, there were two free spots. When Ashley called me, I had no clue what those girls looked like. In addition, I have never seen that Megan girl before.'

Malcolm sighed. 'OK, it's certainly not your fault!'

Helen recovered slightly. 'OK, let the movie start!' She hoped to be able keep the situation quiet as long as the movie lasted.

Crazy Steve rushed into the movie hall in order to present the movie.

But what would happen once Malika teleported Freddie to San Diego?

And who was Toplin Wheeler?

Was Josh really worse than Freddie?

Why were Carly and Megan similar?

Many questions popped up.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Josh Nichols**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same evening, two hours later

******Place**:

* * *

lounge of _Première Theater_

******People**:

* * *

Helen Baxter, Gavin, Crazy Steve (later), Drake Parker, Megan Parker, Malcolm Reese, Chaunsee, Lola Martinez, Shelby Marx, Ashley Blake, Vincent Blake, Prince Gabriel, Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, a bunch of anonymous guests and paparazzi (background), Magic Malika (later), Fredward Benson(later)

* * *

There was peace as long as the movie lasted.

Carly discussed many scenes with Shelby. 'Cool stunts!'

Shelby smiled.

Helen Baxter looked at the buffet. 'Empty?' She almost passed out, dropping lifeless into Malcolm's arms.

Malcolm Reese ordered Chaunsee to take care of Helen.

Sam rubbed her belly. 'That was yummy!'

Carly grabbed Sam, whispering 'have you eaten all the stuff?'

Samantha Puckett belched carelessly into Carly's direction.

Carly shuddered with excessive disgust.

Sam withdrew into some dark and silent corner.

Her tummy started aching upon her bold gluttony.

Crazy Steve returned suddenly from the presentation hall. 'There's an insane freak on the screen!' She trembled and let his teeth rattle.

Many people laughed, deeming Steve already insane enough.

Steve continued, 'he's talking about us going to rue the day, until the tiimes of dystonia.'

'Dystopia,' corrected Carly. She had not been a witness, but she knew who was behind that. _Nevel! How did he appear on the cinema screen? That was really strange…_

Ashley calmed down "her" prince.

Sam just belched in a sightly more disgusting manner.

Carly sighed.

Chaunsee had just applied some ammonium to Helen's nose, making her shudder and feel awake again.

Suddenly, a little cloud started billowing next to Carly.

She anticipated what was coming.

Malika materialised just less than half of a yard away from Carly.

Carly coughed and choked.

Malika grinned. She chanted some spell.

A few seconds later, Freddie appeared on the floor. He felt slightly dizzy. 'That's _Première Theater_?'

Carly welcomed Freddie.

'But How did she do that? According to Einstein, that's not possible.'

Sam stood up and walked into Freddie's direction. 'Take that, Fred!' She turned her hindside towards Freddie, and she released some malodorous gas from her rear orifice.

Freddie choked with unconferrable disgust.

Sam laughed like a sick hyena.

Many onlookers were consternated upon Malika's magic actions.

Malika chuckled.

Being over the shock, Freddie looked around. He saw Prince Gabriel. He could not move.

It was like scrutinising one's mirror image.

Megan yelled, 'Toplin!'

Carly had still no clue concerning that Megan girl. 'Two Freddies? Two Sams? And now two Carly girls? That was still too much!'

Malika recognised that Megan was sort of a fellow witch. 'I warrant that this dork is not Toplin.'

Megan sighed with relief. 'Let's discuss this over a cup of wizard's tea?'

Malika nodded.

Megan and Malika disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Carly was now really dizzy.

Freddie had had his problems with that situation, too.

Less than a year ago, he had not believed in Sam having a monocygotic twin.

But now he was probably in the same situation as Sam.

And Carly?

Freddie moaned with dismay. But then he remembered why he had come to San Diego, anyways. He walked up to Helen Baxter. Panting heavily, he dared to ask the vital question. 'Do you know some Walter who frequents this place?'

Helen coughed. 'Walter Nichols?'

The reply was faster than a flash of lightening.

Sam explained the situation.

Helen listened carefully. 'OK, that Walter is a fat, embarrassing dweeb who happens to be Megan's and Drake's step-father.'

Drake and Lola had been making out in some corner.

But Drake was now alert. 'You're looking for Walter Nichols?'

All of a sudden, Megan and Malika returned in some billowing puff of smoke. They appeared to have heard everything.

Megan sighed. 'You think that Walter Nichols is the father of that prince and the other dweeb?' She sighed, as she had had foreboding feelings that someone was magically intruding into her step-dad's ugly life.

Malika confirmed that. 'I feel that it is exactly like that: Walter Nichols, father of Joshua Nichols, is also father of Fredward, Gabriel, and, I dare rto guess, Toplin Wheeler!'

Many onlookers were consternated.

Ashley Blake passed almost out.

Vince shook her conscious.

Megan sighed. 'Let's see what Josh has to say about that topic.'

Drake sighed. 'Er… he's still in the wardrobe, isn't he?'

Megan grinned while chanting a spell.

Josh Nichols appeared right in front of them. He was still tied and chained.

Drake and Helen laughed about the dork.

'His head is big,' remarked Carly.

Ashley grinned sadistically.

Freddie and Gabriel started attempts to free Josh from his miserable situation.

Josh twitched like an idiot. He started squealing as soon as his mouth was fre. 'Drake! Megan!'

Megan and Drake giggled mercilessly.

Malike looked at her wrist watch. 'Sorry, but we should return to Seattle. Your mom will be back from her date with Mr. Devlin in 5…4…3…2'

Freddie urged Malika to chant the spell.

Malika nodd3ed.

Freddie and Malika disappeared together in a puff of smoke.

Helen yelled at Josh, 'you shouldn't be here, but now you better clean the toilets!'

Sam choked. 'Sorry, just a few minutes more!'

Helen did not yet understand.

Sam walked to the toilets.

Some disgusting sounds were heard.

Josh twitched even more before he started accomplishing his duty.

Sam returned from the toilets, feeling sensibly better. 'Sorry, I had to empty my stomach.'

Carly nodded solemnly.

Sam complained, 'one of the fifty pork chops was spoiled.'

Helen shrugged. She gave Sam 200 bucks. 'I will deduct it from Josh's salary.' She wiped some sweat off her face. 'Gavin, go and help Josh!'

Gavin moaned, but he was unable to contradict.

Drake walked towards the toilets as well. 'Sprry, sweetbuns,' said he unto Lola, 'but I should tell Josh what had been going on.'

Lola nodded and started talking to Shelby. 'OK, I think you should do more stunts for me.'

Shelby grinned. 'Not bad!'

Carly was still confused.

Unfortunately, Vince Blake noticed that time had been flying by fast, as if accelerated by Malika's spells. 'We need to return to Malibu.'

Malcolm nodded solemnly.

Ashley wanted — of course — her elder brother to carry her.

The kids from Malibu left the building.

Josh and Drake returned from the toilets.

Josh was confused. 'Those boys are my little brothers? That's weird…'

Drake nodded.

Josh also sensed that he was close to finding his mom. He needed to make it to Seattle, along with his dad, in order to explore the situation. _Was Thornton's little "brother" really related to those visitors?_

Drake was also concerned. _Was that Carly girl a relative of Megan and himself? Was there a trace to his dad?_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Freddie's Dad — Sam's Mom**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two weeks later

******Place**:

* * *

car of Walter Nichols

******People**:

* * *

Walter Nichols, Joshuah Nichols, Megan Parker, Drake Parker

* * *

Walter was steering his rusty and outfashioned car down the long road from San Diego in California to Seattle in Washington. He moaned. 'Why did they have to organise the annual weather frogs' meating in Seattle? Last year, it was Miami, the year before New Orleans… but Seattle is all rainy and stuff.'

Megan cackled.

Realy, there was no such thing as a meeting of weather frogs in Seattle.

Megan had forged a letter from the _National Association of Weather Reporters_ with the purpose of luring her dad to Seattle, confronting him with his possible past, especially Fredward Benson and the latter's mother.

Drake played a potpourri of his most successful songs.

Megan had anticipated that attempt upon her sanity, and she donned earcuffs, allowing her in turn to listen to a potpourri of Nevel Papperman's favourite passages from the works of Giuseppe Verdi, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Niccolò Paganini, and so on. 'Aw, that's god-like' She beamed merrily. _Nevel was such a virtuous pianist._

Josh twitched with excitement. He held a letter from Quinn pensky in his hands. Quinn had written about her genetic analysis of samples taken from Freddie, Gabriel, Josh, and Mrs. Benson.

The examination of Toplin Wheeler's DNA was still to come.

Quinn had written in a highly scientific manner, understood only by Josh.

The result implied that Freddie and Gabriel were monocygotic twins.

It was highly likely that Mrs. Benson was their mother.

There was at least a solid plausibility for Josh being at least a half-brother of Gabriel and Freddie.

Quinn had also analysed the sample of the broken tooth that had been conserved by Marissa Benson.

Of course it had not yet been proven that it was Walter's.

But it was almost sure that of a relative of Freddie, Gabriel, and Josh, especially when conferred to Marissa Benson's DNA.

Megan was up to tapping some blood from Walter while he was asleep.

The Nichols always used to sleep like a block of concrete.[8:1]

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day, early morning

******Place**:

* * *

apartment of Mrs. Puckett

******People**:

* * *

Walter Nichols, Megan Parker, Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett (later), Mrs. Puckett (later)

* * *

Walter had been driving all night long. Now he was dead tired.

But Drake, Josh, and Megan had dragged him mercilessly to the address indicated in the faked letter form the club for weather frogs.

Walter grunted. 'I need to take some showers.'

'You never take a shower,' reminded him Megan.

Walter scratched his head. 'True…'

His wife Audrey used to be the one to remind him all the time.

Actually, there were no functioning showers in the apartment of the Pucketts.

And that's exactly where the meeting was supposed to take place.

Indeed, they needed a neutral place for an encounter with Mrs. Benson.

They could not do that at _Bushwell Plaza_.

Mr. Devlin might have appeared in order to catch Marissa Benson for a dinner in some teachers' club. He would have spoiled everything.

But it was much easier to feign a reason for luring Marissa Benson into Mrs. Puckett's apartment.

Mrs. Puckett was not in her apartment.

This was , of course, no accident.

Samantha's mom was appointed with Quinn Pensky for some cosmetic surgery surgery. She wanted to have her nose stuck a bit higher.

Melanie was with her mom.

Sam ahd already expected the gang from San Diego. She was dressed as a waitress or hotel maid. 'Good evening. These are your quarters…'

Drake, Josh, and Walter were supposed to stay in a pretty dirty room.

Walter didn't really mind the dirt. Little wonder, he enjoyed drinking laundry sewage.[8:2]

Megan was going to share a room with Sam.

Sam stuffed Drake, Josh, and Walter into their closet and closed the door.

Sam giggled. 'Such a dad would be pretty much embarrassing for Fredward.'

Megan sighed. 'I hope so… he sure is a hell of gross.'

Sam chuckled mercilessly. 'And this baby will be ready for tonight…' She fumbled with a pocket and showed Megan a syringe with a long needle.

Megan high-fived with Sam.

Now they just needed to wait for a call from Carly who was at home, looking for the best moment in order to send Marissa Benson over for the Pucketts.

According to Freddie, Marissa was still out, shopping for a dinner with Mr. Devlin.

Sam whispered, 'so what if you turn out related to Carly?'

Megan shrugged. 'It wouldn't hurt me that much.'

Sam nodded solemnly.

All of a sudden, Samantha's cellular phone rang aloud.

She picked it uup, expecting Carly's announce. 'Green Mamba calls Killer Cobra… what?' Sam was flabbergasted.

It was not Carly, it was Melanie.

Samantha's twin sister remarked, 'the surgery is done. Mom is coming.'

Sam choked. 'But that's not possible… hell, it is.'

It didn't matter how bloody a surgery was.

Mrs, Puckett was always on her feet after less than half an hour.

She was the toughest beast of old downtown Seattle.

Sam ended the call and explained the situation unto consternated Megan.

The latter sighed. 'We need to move elsewhere…'

Sam nodded. Then she picked up her phone. 'I have to tell Carly.' She typed Carly's digits. 'Come on, Carlotta!'

Megan nodded sadly.

Carly responded.

Sam explained the chaotic situation. 'So, don't try to send Marissa hereto before we found a better place for the visitors.'

Carly suggested, '_Hotel Parker-Nichols_[8:3], maybe?'

Sam remembered that hotel.

Megan gasped. 'There's a Hotel named for us? You must be joking.'

Sam shook her head. She was not joking.

But was there a connection?

Or was it some stupid incident?

In any way, Megan and Sam opened the closet's door and grabbed the boobs.

Walter wondered what was going on.

Sam yelled, 'the director of the meeting for weather freaks has just called us. The meeting has been moved into _Hotel Parker-Nichols_.'

Drake, Josh, and Walter beelieved in a joke. They laughed for several minutes, losing quite a lot of valuable time.

Finally, Sam gave Drake the address of that hotel. 'Hurry up!'

Drake shrugged.

The guests from San Diego was on its way out.

Suddenly, the an earthquake of Richter 5 was felt.

The whole house was shaking.

Seonds later, Samantha recognised the reason:

Her mom had steered her car right into the wall.

Business as usual![8:4]

Walter floundered upon the earthquake, and he fell flat on his face.

Suddenly, Mrs. Puckett stood in the door.

Melanie followed her. She sighed with despair. She had done everything to delay mom, but she was too tough.

Mrs. Puckett helped Walter onto his feet. 'What are you doing here, Sir?'

Walter shrugged.

Sam explained, 'they are from Seattle. They have messed up their way around, I'm sending them to _Hotel Parker-Nichols_.'

Mrs. Puckett grunted, 'OK!'

Walter noticed some blood on Mrs, Puckett's cheeks. he thought it to be tomato sauce. He stuck his finger into her face and started licking. He nodded gleefully. 'Good salsa!'

Mrs. Pucket grunted, 'Aw, what a charming gentleman.'

Walter smiled.

Mrs. Puckett started flirting with Walter.

Sam was close to throwing up. 'Freddie's dad as her step-father? That was going to be worse than a century in hell!'

* * *

**Chapter 9 The encounter**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

early next morning, after breakfast

******Place**:

* * *

lounge of _Parker-Nichols Inn_

******People**:

* * *

Walter Nichols, Megan Parker, Drake Parker, Joshuah Nichols, Samantha Puckett (phone), Addie Singer (later), Ben Singer (background), random visitors

* * *

The night in the run-down hotel had been as terrible as can be.

Megan sighed deeply. She had tapped some blood off Walter.

But she needed to get it to Quinn.

In addition, Marissa Benson would never have entered this lowly establishment. She would have feared for Freddie being eaten by rats, or so.

Also, the name _Nichols_ would have scared her away on site, provided the correctness of Megan's assumption concerning Josh's dad and Freddie's mom.

They needed to await further instructions from Sam and Carly.

Walter was invited for lunch by Sam's mom.

Some strange sounds came forth from one of the hotel rooms.

Megan yawned. She lacked at least four hours of sleep. _Alas, the music sounded like one of a songs of her former best friends, Addie Singer_[_9:1_]_._

The door went open.

'Oh goodness,' squealed Megan. 'Addie!'

Addie Singer was about brushing her teeth.

That's why her song was so terrible.

Addie walked up to Megan and hugged her fondly.

Drake smiled. But he also wiped the tooth paste from Negan's face.

Addie was sorry. 'What are you doing here?'

Megan could not tell the whole truth in Walter's presence. 'Walter is going to some reunion.'

Walter grinned. But he wondered where all the other wheather frogs had been. _Maybe they were surprised by the change of hotels, and they had problems finding their ways._

Addie shrugged. 'You know, Ben works for some juice bar. The board of the bar has sent him here to a sister pub named _Groovy Smoothie_, forcing him to learn how to work properly. His master is a certain T-Bo.'

Megan whistled. 'Cool!'

Ben was Addie's elder brother.

Addie was now going to go to some nearby high school named _Ridgeway_.

Megan's cellular phone rang.

Megan picked it up. 'Hi Sam, what's up?'

Sam replied, 'we'll meet us over at _Groovy Smoothie_.'

Addie suggested to take the Parkers and Nichols over there.

Megan told Walter that they needed to fetch some stray wheather frogs from _Groovy Smoothie_.

Walter believed the white lie.

And off they were.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_Groovy Smoothie_

******People**:

* * *

T-Bo, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Megan Parker (later), Drake Parker (later), Josh Nichols (later), Walter Nichols (later), Addie Singer (later), Ben Singer (later), Carly Shay (later), Marissa Benson (later), random visitors (background), Magic Malika (later)

* * *

Sam and Freddie were waiting.

They argued over a cup of smoothie.

T-Bo tried to sell them some barbecue chops on a long stick.

Freddie complained, 'that doesn't go with smoothies…'

T-Bo objected. But then he saw the empty stick. 'What the… twelve barbecue chops, and they are all gone.'

Sam rubbed her belly and belched with glee.

Freddie knew what had been going on. Then he noticed Walter's car, complete with Drake, Josh, and Megan. He took his cellular phone and typed some digits. 'OK, Carly, the rabbit has left the hole!'

Carly grinned. 'See you!' She was now going to tell Marissa that Freddie was badly injured. _Mrs. Benson would be faster than a greased flash of lightening._

The kids entered _Groovie Smoothie._

Ben walked up to T-Bo. 'You're T-Bo? Benjamin Singer, I'm your new assistant.'

T-Bo nodded solemnly. 'Oh yeah, I've already been waiting for you. Let's disappear into the backroom.'

Ben nodded.

Addie was happy about getting rid of Ben.

Sam tied Freddie to a chair. 'Take that, Fred!'

Freddie squealed. 'What the…'

Sam took some blood-red berry smoothie and smeared it all over Freddie's face.

Megan grinned. 'Cool!'

Walter was totally confused. _Why did Carly look like Megan?_ He did not recognise Freddie, but he had only seen him as an infant. 'So… where are the other wheather reporters?'

Drake replied, 'That T-Bo guy is one of them. But we need to wait for a few frogs more.'

Walter shrugged. 'OK!'

Finally, Marissa stormed in, carrying a giant medic suitcase.

Josh gasped. 'Mom?' He wasn't loud enough. He just twitched.

Sam reported, 'Freddie has fought with some wardrobe, at least seven foot tall. I've told him to back out in time, but he didn't listen.'

Marissa opened her ned case, and she treated her son's fake wounds.

Walter recognised the woman. 'Marissa?'

Mrs. Benson recognised the voice. She turned her face. 'Walter? Is that really you?'

Walter nodded.

Marissa accused Walter of having been a horrible father. 'And now you dare to come back and steal Freddie from me?'

Walter tried to denied that, but he floundered and slipped.

Marissa took her umbrella and tried to beat Walter up.

'Mom! Dad!' Freddie was desperate.

Carly and Sam stopped the onslaught.

Marissa grabbed Freddie and dragged him out.

Walter was now eager on meeting Mrs. Puckett again. He even forgot about the weather frog meeting. _His ex-wife Marissa was almost as horrible as Audrey._

Sam giggled. But she was still not pleased with Freddie as a new step-brother. But if she was only bickering with him, there was no chance they could have worked together in order to do something about that.

A smoky cloud appeared in a corner.

Suddenly, Magic Malika materialised.

Sam and Carly were consternated. 'What are you doing here?'

Malika giggled. 'Aw Sam… being Freddie's step-sister would not be that bad.'

Sam choked. 'Shut up! Ten years in hell couldn't be worse than that.'

Malika chuckled mercilessly. 'As step-siblings, you could still marry.'

Sam blew some billowing smoke through her nostrils. 'Are you gaga? I would not even marry the steam of Freddork's piss!' She wanted to beat up Malika. But she was calmed down by Carly.

'Come on, Sam,' replied Malika, 'you can't even live without Freddie. And my crystal ball foretells us that you and Freddie… it found Freddie's dad, it will also find Freddie's future wife.'

Carly nodded. 'Malika's right, but…' _It was still scary._

Sam grew angry at Carly. 'Thanks, you're the best best friend forever ever,' she groaned in a sarcastic manner.

Carly sighed with despair.

But Quinn's final genetic tests were still missing.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Conclusion**

* * *

It didn't take Quinn Pensky much to perform the final genetic tests, confirning all the relationships.

Freddie, Gabriel, and Toplin were monocygotics separated at birth.

Marissa Benson had never noticed that any of her sons were missing. She was a terrible mother. She just exaggerated Freddie's hygienic issues because his dad had been so terribly messy.

Dr. Wheeler had been a gynecologist before turning into a dentist, He had abducted Toplin and given him into his brotehr's hands after an involuntary abortion of his wife. Then he had sold Gabriel to a barren queen of somewhere. But he had been careless enough to give her also said locket which had never been missed by Walter or Marissa.

Even more, Carly and Megan were reveiled as identical twins.

Audrey Parker's first husband was Admiral Shay.

Spencer was not related to Audrey, as he was from an earlier girlfriend of the Airforce Commander.

The wedding had failed very early.

_Parker-Nichols Hotel_ in Seattle owed its name to Walter and Audrey who had spent their honeymoon in there.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

three years later

******Place**:

* * *

_St. Schneider's Cathedral_ in Seattle

******People**:

* * *

Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Father McCurdy[10:1], Nevel Papperman, Magic Malika, Megan Parker, Tyler Pearson, Carly Shay, Dustin Brooks, Spencer Shay, Miss Fielder[10:2], Mr. Combover, Mikey Jay, Lulu Johnson, Stacy Oboe[10:3], Tracey Oboe[10:4], Gibby Carlsen, Millie[10:5], Drake Parker, Lola Martinez, Joshuah Nichols, Quinn Pensky, Shelby Marx, Vincent Blake, Theodore Franklin, Greg Pattillo[10:6], many other wedding guests (background)

* * *

Many people were gathered in the greatest chucrh of downtown Seattle when Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett were going to get married.

It had been a long way for the kids.

Marissa had been strictly against their engagement. She had had a hard time giving up on Mr. Devlin. But she went insane when she caught him cheating on her with some Mrs. Hayfer, a teacher from San Diego.

Spencer had thereupon been chosen as a guardian over Freddie by Seattlke's judge of peace.

Mrs. Puckett and Walter had not even noticed that there had been anything going on between Freddie and Sam.

The two teenagers had always denied it, even unto Spencer and Carly.

But Malika's crystal ball had not lied.

The wedding was going to be conducted by Father MacCurdy, the world's fattest priest.

Sam and her attendents were gathered in a side room.

Her maid of honour was Miss Fielder, Spencer new wife and teacher of art.

Sam's originally white gown was now dyed in all colours.

One of the maids was Carly. She had never believed Sam's denials.

Malika had foretold too many little things. And she had also helped Carly with one big thing:

Dustin Brooks, the fanboy met briefly by Carly when she was in California, had been chosen by Malika's crystal ball as Carly's most sincere and swetest fanboy.

Carly had verified this.

Dustin and Carly turned inseparable.

Malika was another bride's maid.

The group was completed by Quinn Pensky, the queen of dna tests.

Quinn had improved her automatic DNA checker significantly, as it was incredibly high on demand, wonder why…

Fredward's best man was Spencer Shay.

This was business as usual.

He had trashed many useless girls in order to marry Miss Fielder.

Dustin was one of the best men, chosen by Carly.

Naturally, Nevel Papperman would have correspended with Malika. But he was already going to play the _Bridal Chorus_ from Wagner's opera _Lohengrin_ on his piano.

Thus Tyler Pearson, the boyfriend of Carly's twin sister Megan, jumped in. He was an expert for pranks.

Josh Nichols, the brother of Freddie, was completing the team. He was Quinn's new fiancé.

As you see, Melanie, Gabriel, and Toplin were missing.

Melanie had been jealous of her twin Sam, and she refrained consequently from her wedding.

Likewise, Toplin and Gabriel were jealous of their monocygotoc brother.

The parents were all absent, as they were hostile to the wedding and had been locked magically away in a wardrobe by Malika.

Theodore Franklin, the headmaster of _Ridgeway_, was thus going to guide Sam to the altar.

Mr. Combover, teacher for music at _James K. Polk School_ in La Mesa, California, conducted the choir.

Nevel made his fingers dance on the piano's keyboard. He had lost the bet with Malika concerning her ability to predict Freddie's feelings.

Megan backed him up with her oboe, followed by the Oboe twins from La Mesa.

Sam's cousin Greb beatbozed with his flute.

The music group was completed by Mikey Jay and Lulu Johnson from New York City whoplayed the triangles.

Lulu was even going to sing.

* * *

Faithful and true  
We lead ye forth  
Where love's triumphant shall crown ye with joy

* * *

Ted Franklin pushed Sam along her way.

Vince Blake and his wife Shelby had to stop some paparazzi by kicking them into the next century.

Sam made her way past shirtless Gibby. Holding his beloved Millie tenderly, a girl from _Pacific Coast Academy_, in his fat arms, he grinned at bypassing Sam.

'Shut up, Gibs,' boomed Sam.

Theodore Franklin rebuked his former student. 'Not on your wedding day, please!'

Sam grunted, 'you can't give me any detention anymore.'

Ted shrugged.

The song continued.

* * *

Champion victorious  
Go thou before  
Maid bright and glorious  
Go thou before

* * *

Sam passed Drake Parker and Lola Martinez.

The two stars from Hollywood did not really notice Sam passing.

Sam was annoyed. She flicked some dirt from her nostrils and flang it at the lovebirds.

Father MacCurdy started interrogating the couple.

Sam was impatient. She wanted tomake it to the buffet prepared by T-Bo and Sonya[10:7] as fast as possible. 'I will,' thundered she at the priest. 'Freddie says the same! That's why we're here, aren't we?' She poked Freddie, making him nod.

Father MacCurdy was equally hungry. 'OK, you may kiss the bride.'

Sam explained, 'we've already done so a few years ago, so I'll skip that and go straight to the cake…'

MacCurdy shrugged. _This was the strangest wedding in his career. Who would have foretold something like that?_

**_The End_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpeed Date_

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iPromise Not To Tell_

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCook_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTake On Dingo_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iThink They Kissed_

**2:3**:

* * *

sanscrit: lotus blossom on the bottom of my heart

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTwins_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _True Royalty_

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**5:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

**5:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _I Love Sushi_

**6:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ :_iFight Shelby Marx_

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Battle Of Panthatar_ — Nathan Kress's guest rôle in there is anonymous, but credited as Toplin. According to rumours, Toplin was meant to hit on Megan, but Schneider cut out most of it and made it the starting block of _iCarly_ as Freddie hitting on Carly

**6:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Helen's Surgery_

**8:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Honor Council_

**8:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Helicopter_

**8:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iWant To Stay With Spencer_

**8:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMust Have Locker 239_

**9:1**:

* * *

identified with same actress's cameo appearance in _Drake & Josh_ : episodetitleHonor Council

**10:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iWant A Record_

**10:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMust Have Locker 239_

**10:3**:

* * *

cf. _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ : _Shyness_

**10:4**:

* * *

cf. _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ : _Shyness_

**10:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Rollercoaster_

**10:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iHeart Art_

**10:7**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iPromote Techfoots_


End file.
